Miracles Out of Nowhere: Outtakes
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: Deleted scenes from my fan fiction: Miracles Out Of Nowhere. Won't make any sense unless you read the original story first. Featuring Regenerated!Susan and 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is where I will be posting draft scenes, AU scenes and deleted scenes from my fan fiction 'Miracles Out Of Nowhere'. M.O.O.N is a rehash of Series 6 onwards with Susan Foreman in her 2nd face thrown into the mix, so I reccomend you check that out ;)**

**Credit goes to my good friend DanniFielding, who is a dream and has an Outtakes for her own fabulous series of fan fictions (The Time Child) So, in honour of that, the first one I will be posting features her OC who is loved by many. It's a quick thing about if they met. **

**Thanks a lot,**

**Heather x**

**Review?**

* * *

**His Danni-Girl meets His Susan.**

Susan was at the under the console, the Doctor above her on the glass floor as she worked two wires together, hoping to fix the problem that had made the TARDIS land in the middle of a Sontaron battle ship a day ago. She hummed happily, having been on board 3 months now. The time had quite literally flown, and now she felt quite at home. She was still wary, still a little jumpy, but the hugs and affections had increased so she now felt part of the group.

Suddenly she jumped off her swing with a yell that matched the one the Doctor had given out in the first place, making her jump. Susan ran upstairs, scared something had befallen her Grandfather but instead he found him hugging a redheaded woman with great gusto.

Susan frowned and checked the screen as the couple seemed unaware of her presence at the moment. Yep, definitely in the time vortex. Well, that was just plain odd. Especially for a Tuesday. Susan cleared her throat and the two who had been chatting happily, looked at her.

"Hello…" Susan began, curiously looking at the woman. The Doctor looked suddenly sheepish, shifting his gaze between his granddaughter and his Danni-Girl.

"Ah, Susan. This is Danni. Danni, this is Susan." He took a breath, as though steeling himself for various reactions. So far a menagerie from getting hit in the arm to incredulous jaw dropping was making his list. "My granddaughter." The Doctor introduced with a small smile.

"Danni, nice to meet you." Susan said, stepping forward and offering a hand.

"Granddaughter?" Danni asked, a taking the hand a little slowly, glancing at the Doctor then at Susan. Then realisation hit her, her knowledge of the Doctor's first travelling companions a little rusty. "Susan! No! Really?"

"Yeah, really." Susan broke into a smile. "He didn't tell you about me did he?" The Doctor rang his hands together, setting off alarm bells in Susan's mind. The question was to Danni, the look to the Doctor. "He didn't tell you about me, did he?" She said in annoyance. "Shame of the family, Grandfather?"

"No!" He was quick to interject, that meant he felt bad, that was good. Danni watched with a small smile at the Doctor acting all bumbley. "No! I just didn't get to it, I mean, you yet! And it's complicated!"

"Complicated how?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I jump around his timeline." Danni stated and Susan returned her gaze and stared. She was serious. Well, it certainly explained the fact she was here whilst they were in the time vortex.

"But you've not met me yet? And I haven't met you, Danni."

"There's a first for most things." Danni laughed, remembering all the times companions and Doctors already knew so much about her, or the other way around in some cases. It was nice to see things synced up for a change. Even if it was with the Doctor's granddaughter. Which was a bit odd. She didn't know much about the Timelady. "You regenerated. You used have dark hair, didn't you?"

"There's a first time for most things." Susan replied with a smile, folding her arms and resting against the console, a sign she was content but not all trusting. She liked Danni fair enough but there was something niggling at her. Susan looked at the Doctor, then Danni, then at the Doctor. She frowned.

The Doctor was skittish; the sudden introduction between his Danni-Girl and his little Susan was making him so. The times his friends met could go either way; Rose and Sarah Jane who just teased him mercilessly after the bout of jealousy. Or Martha and Donna, who skipped the jealousy of each other and just got on to mercilessly teasing him. So really, it was a coin toss. Plus there was the added fact of family vs the woman he loved. This could go so wrong. But there were smiles on both part, so he mentally wiped his brow and gave them both a grin himself.

"Great! So, Danni-Girl, you've met Susan, and Susan, you've met Danni! Wonderful! Great!" He exclaimed, filling the silence with usual buoyance. Susan chuckled at that and Danni gave a laugh at his excited face.

"Calm down! Why's this a big thing?" Susan asked him, patting his arm and giving a humoured and curious look at him. Danni bit her lip. The Doctor scratched his head. Susan gasped. "No….what? No. I'm wrong. Obviously. Really?" She spewed at, looking at the both of them. Well, no wonder they'd been in their own little world! She looked down and spotted a ring. Elation bubbled through her stomach at the implications. "You got _married_! And you didn't tell me?"

She hit the Doctor on his arm and he flinched. "OW! Yes! Well, I was waiting for Danni who might've been able to say it better! But she's not met you so I didn't know how to say!"

"You get used to it." Danni grinned, nervous to see how Susan would react. Susan giggled at that, but the smile fell off.

"You're human." She spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, last time I checked." Danni replied, having a feeling of where this was headed. Susan was thinking of David. But she actually shook her head and placed the grin back on, happy for her grandfather.

"I'm so happy for you." Susan told Danni with a smile. She was, genuinely happy. The timeline thing may be blessing in disguise. Someone in his timeline that was a constant. But she knew the price, the cost of being so loyal to the Doctor. It hurt. But she smiled and joked. "Mostly because you got this one instead of old him. Blimey, he was grumpy back then!"

"Oh, I've seen him grumpy. Not your grumpy, different grumpy." Danni told her.

"I wasn't grumpy!" The Doctor pouted, with an indignant look. Here came the teasing.

"Yes, you were, dear." Danni said fondly, linking his arms with hers. He pulled her closer, smiling despite himself.

"True." Susan conceded with a nod. Danni turned to look at Susan again.

"So, granddaughter." She stated.

"Yeah. You got me there." Susan nodded, a little nervous. "So you married the Doctor."

"I did."

"And I'm a very lucky man." He kissed her on the cheek then put both arms around shoulders; one around Danni, one about Susan. "Look at me! Got my girls! Danni-Girl, Susan and the TARDIS!"

"We are not his girls." Susan said with a scoff.

"Yeah we are." Danni said, tiredly.

"Yeah…we are." Susan said, distastefully. Then she almost did a double take as she realised something. "Wait, so that makes you…" She pointed at Danni and Danni frowned for a moment before getting on the right train of thought. Danni's eyes grew wide.

"I'm your…step-grandmother." She grimaced, lowly. Oh, she was too young for all of this. Susan could be her sister! In some weird world where sibling don't look alike. But they looked almost the same age! But Susan was older. Oh, that was weird.

"Ah." The Doctor grasped this as well, and he faltered, knowing it wasn't the best of things.

"Wonderful." Susan said with a sheepish grin, looking on the bright side. Her family had just grown by 1.

* * *

**More every week! And if you want Susan and the TARDIS Gang to do anything, then drop prompts either by review or on my Tumblr (bethedrunkgiraffe)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick, cute little drabble that turns a little sour between my favorite pair of Timelords! I would LOVE to know what you guys think! And as always, if there is something you'd like to see, don't hesitate to ask!**

**H x**

* * *

**Happenings On.**

Susan stormed into the TARDIS ripping off a stereotypical medieval woman's pointed hat and bunching up the skirts of her dress as she bounded up the stairs in anger, putting the hat onto the console and throwing a lever as soon as she heard the doors bang shut with the arrival of her grandfather.

"Susan!" He implored, walking up after her with his arms splayed out, ready and willing to accept punishment but not after he gave her his best excuses. "It wasn't that big of a thing!"

"You got me _engaged_!" She turned to shout at him, fury evident on her face. He blanched and stepped forwards, opening his mouth to continue but she held a finger up, almost daring him to speak again. He didn't, and shut his mouth. "Not just engaged. You booked the chapel! Yourself!" She stressed with venom. "And that was only _after _we got thrown in jail. Again; your fault!"

"The chapel was lovely!" He protested, but side tracked as Susan continued to glare him down. He stepped towards the console, flicking a switch. "I mean, it was better than nothing! And as for the jail debacle, it was you who didn't like macaroons!"

"You said that I did!" Susan cut back, moving over to her side of the console and setting off switches and buttons. "You said it'll all be fine, Susan. Trust me, I'm the Doctor! Ha!" She let out a mocking laugh.

"It was fine! We're back in the TARDIS!" He reasoned, hoping she'd calm down. The Ponds were asleep and he'd already had a slap on the arm from Amy about their 'extra adventures', he didn't fancy another. Though it looked as though that was where he was heading as she stopped, biting her lip to compose herself. Finally, in the deadliest of deadly voice she could muster, she spoke.

"You got me thrown in jail, engaged and at a chapel…and you call it fine?"

"No! No! No, no, no, of course not, Susan!" He was quick to say. "I mean, it could have been worse but-"

"He had two heads!"

"Marry one you get another free!" He cried, hoping to make her laugh. She didn't. His smile fell. She returned her gaze to the console, too tired now from their adventure to be too angry at him. She was still angry, but she didn't have the time.

"Besides, in case you don't remember, I got married. David." She said, forcefully, looking down as she typed coordinates for a barren planet so the old girl could have a rest.

"That was 300 years ago!" He said, still thinking they were fighting. Susan looked up sharply, the anger now back on her face as she strode over to him.

"So?" She said, incredulous.

"Well, it's been a while…"

"And he's dead?" She finished for him. "Is that it? Grow up, Susan, he's been dead 300 years so let him go? Better yet, I've found you a new Aplan bloke on Alfava Metraxis!" She scoffed and the Doctor went silent, looking down before turning away, back to the console. He'd made a mistake, he shouldn't have said it. Of course it mattered to her. Stupid, Doctor. She loved him.

"Susan, I am sorry." He tired, but she scoffed again and moved away. "David, I know he must mean a lot to you. And I am sorry you got engaged again! I promise it won't happen again!"

"Fine." She nodded curtly, finding it easier to forgive him nowadays. She didn't like that. But Susan also knew that if she kept it up, he'd only ask more questions about David and the kids. She reached up, tugging out a pin to let her brown hair fall down from her up-do. The Doctor undid his bowtie, leaving it around his neck, undone, before pushing back his hair, feeling tired. Long fortnight. He usually had a nap about now.

"Is it?" He asked, tenderly from his side of the console.

"Yes." She replied in one syllable, not wanting to get into it. That life back then was off limits now. She didn't speak of it, and he didn't know what happened.

"I am a rubbish grandfather, aren't I?" He joked, a little sadly. Since being back with Susan for a couple of months now, he'd gotten to know this new her, and she in turn had gotten to know him. That didn't mean it wasn't hard. But they realised they loved each other just as fiercely as before, and that they took care of one another. But there were things he hadn't grasped yet. Things he should know. He once caught Rory mending a small cut on Susan's cheek after a scrape with a stray Hoix. He'd watched from a distance, unknown to the two in the med bay, and for some odd reason felt a flash of jealousy towards the Roman. Susan was his granddaughter, he was the Doctor. He should be healing her, helping her, saving her. It was his job. His Susan. It seemed stupid.

Susan gave a little chuckle at the Doctor's question, making him look up. She fixed him with a humoured look. "No, you're not." She smiled and walked around to give him a one armed hug; her head on his chest and shoulder, his head resting on the top of hers, like the old days. That was good.

"Good." He said, and let go.

"Right, so, before the Ponds wake up, I suggest a small trip to wherever. That is, if you can actually fly her." Susan goaded, knowing exactly the topics to break the tension. He took on her challenge with a grin and pulled a lever, sending them into the time vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! A new Outtake for you. It's a deleted ending to the Almost People. AKA, if Susan was Flesh!**

**I did entertain the idea a while back and drafted this, and the ending that I published. But I am proud of this so, here it is!**

**H x**

* * *

**Flesh**

The Doctor strode forwards, not waiting for Rory or Amy, but Susan caught him up and they went into the blue box together. Susan was not ready, not prepared. She knew Amy was due but not right that second. Contractions. Amy was going into labour and she didn't even know it. Susan knew the implications, the pain that would follow and she felt sick thinking of her friend doing it all alone in a strange place. She wanted to discuss it with her Grandfather but he was closed off now, one course of action in his head so he detached himself from it; for that was the only way he could go through with it.

He walked on and over to the console, back to everyone else and Susan hurried back and shut the door after Rory came in with Amy.

"Doctor! What is happening to her?" Rory asked, concerned as he should be. Amy was holding her stomach. Susan knew what they wanted to hear- that it was some sickness from a strange planet that was easily curable, or the flu. They couldn't get those answers.

"Contractions." The Doctor said. Rory did a double take, looking at is wife and the Doctor before stepping forwards.

"Contractions?" He checked as to make sure he had heard right.

"She's going into labour."

"Did he say? No, of course he didn't." Amy asked her husband breathlessly as Rory turned to her and they held each other, trying to digest or make sense of the information. Susan could only stand at the door, watching, waiting. She knew what was going to happen. "Rory, I don't like this- ow!" Amy held her stomach as she let out a whimper of pain. Susan clamped a hand to her mouth.

"You're gonna have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor." Rory asked the Doctor.

"What the birds and the bees? She's having a baby." Susan could tell by the Doctor's tone that he was trying to reign his emotions in, making him sound tired. This was all so wrong. "I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans." He paused. "Beautiful word, shenanigans."

"It hurts!" Amy let out, bending over slightly as she tried to tackle the pain. But still, Susan did not move from the door. Rory tried to console his wife as the Doctor turned around.

"Breathe." He stated. "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

"What signal?" Amy asked him, panicked and clutching to her husband.

"The signal to you." Susan whispered, and the Ponds turned around to her and stared with fearful eyes. The Doctor's face softened behind her.

"No." He said and Susan looked towards him, confused now. It was a long while before he spoke again. "The signal to both of you."

Susan stated, feeling sick as she looked at him. Both of you. She wanted to belive she was talking about Rory, that the couple would be together and that she and her Grandfather would take on the universe to find them. At least they'd be together, with their child. But no. He was looking at her. She took a step forwards, away from the door.

"No. Grandfather?" She asked, confused and scared.

"Susan, take Rory's place. Stand away from them Rory." He said, emotions shut off because he had to do it, it had to be him, he got this job, of turning his best friend and granddaughter back to what they were. Flesh. Rory just doubled his hold on his wife.

"Why? No! And why?" Rory asked, pain in his voice as he stared at the Doctor, disbelieving.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" He shot out in anger. Susan just stared at him. No. NO. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't Flesh- Amy was. That's what he said, that's what he told her. She couldn't be. She couldn't be Flesh because that meant…meant she wasn't here at all. Rory looked over at Amy, who shook her head slightly before the roman turned back to the Doctor. And then…he slowly backs away and Amy looks like she'd been punched in the gut. Susan took all her courage and stood by Amy, holding her hand. There are tears in both sets of eyes as Susan turns her gaze back to her Grandfather, who walks towards them as Amy professed her fear.

"Don't be. Hold on." The Doctor told her, and Susan finally found her voice.

"No…Grandfather- I can't be. I just…can't. Please." She whimpered. She was trying to be strong but it was so, so hard. Her Grandfather turned to her and she swore he looked his age in those eyes. The eyes that told her that she was. He looked between both of them.

"We're coming for you, I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." He implored to them, placing a hand on Amy's cheek. She puts her hand on his arm, a silent plea.

"I'm right here!" She says with her voice thick with fear.

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." The Doctor wrestles free of her grasp, not breaking eye contact with Amy as he backs away. Susan flinches as he removes the sonic from his jacket and she lets go of Amy, and they both stand, staring. Susan lets out a final whimper.

"Grandfather-"

Before the bulb glows green.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter that was a possibility at the end of Chapter 26, after Susan leaves River and goes to get back to the TARDIS. The bar she went to was the same one that Ten says goodbye to Captain Jack. They landed and visited that same day. So, this is what happened if Susan had run into him.**

**Hope you like it, feel free to review and as I have said before- I take prompts!**

* * *

**Ten**

Susan checked the street, which was a little less busy as most of the crowds had retreated to their nearest bar for a drink. Susan strode out, hands in the pockets of her coat as she walked back the way she had come, to the TARDIS pick up point, back in the alley.

It was as she made her way back towards the alley, she saw a man. He had his back to her, but was walking with such lazy paces of a person that didn't want to go where he was going. Either that or he was drunk. Susan frowned as he lent against the wall, breathing hard but then he was alright again, and straightened up, wiping his face.

He was a skinny man, with a trench coat and converse. A shock of spikey hair and sideburns, which was a trend Susan had not seen in centuries. She approached him, a little warily.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked, and he turned around, a small smile playing on his face.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm fine." He replied, a little jovially but Susan could tell it was a little forced. He looked sad, and in pain. Susan put her hands around her waist, folding them essentially and bringing her tartan coat tighter around her.

"You sure?" She asked, and the man simply gave crooked smile and looked away from her with an arch of his neck.

"Yeah, couldn't be better. Well, I suppose I could be but here we are." He gave a chuckle at that, and Susan smiled back at the man. He reminded her of her grandfather with the eternal optimism. That and he could talk a lot.

"As long as you are okay." Susan nodded, and looked around th deserted street. "Are you waiting for someone or…?" The man's eyebrows rose at the concern by the woman. She was nice, young, and kind. As far as he could tell, human as well. Susan twisted her wedding band around her thumb. She was starting to get a small headache, as though a piece of information was trying to reach her train of thought but wouldn't get there.

"No. No, I visited a friend of mine. Sort of said goodbye, really. Bit of a farewell tour." The man replied and Susan was struck by the finality of his words. He spoke as if he was going to die. But she simply nodded and answered, hoping she was wrong.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, tentatively.

"I suppose you could say that." The smile never faded, it just grew a little more sad, but there was small glints of humour in wide brown eyes that made Susan more at ease.

"Well, I hope it's everything you wish it to be." She said and the man gave a chuckle back.

"It's certainly going to be something." He said cryptically. Susan took this as a final statement, a time for her to leave and she spotted the alley where the TARDIS was to pick her up and started to walk towards it, but she had only taken a few steps when she had the urge to turn back.

"You know, my grandfather once told me that everything ends. Otherwise nothing would ever get started. Our lives are important."

"Sounds wise, your granddad."

"Nah, he's an idiot." Susan laughed, and the man gave a warm smile back, tinged with sadness in his eyes. And Susan felt compelled to give him her name. "I'm Susan."

"Lovely to meet you, Susan." He said as Susan turned back around and ran into the alleyway, not wanting to be late. "I'm…I am the Doctor." The Tenth Doctor spoke for the final time, closing his eyes briefly, savouring the last moments of this life as he went back to his TARDIS, a couple of stops left to take.

Later, Susan was in her wing, underneath the console and bit her lips as she twisted two wires together. She was much more in tune with this new TARDIS. It had been a shock with the new console at first, but now she was alright. She thought. It was actually more like hope.

The Doctor popped down with a sandwich on a plate for himself, one half of it in his mouth as he sat down and bit down on the sandwich before removing it from his mouth and chewing.

"So, where did the TARDIS drop you off?" He asked, maintaining a casual tone. He was actually worried about the environment. He had an idea of the places River liked to visit and, rather like himself, the trouble that could possibly follow.

"Well, you know we landed Zaggit Zagoo, on the planet Zog, Grandfather. River met me soon after and we went to a bar." Susan replied, biting her lip in concentration as she disconnected something.

"A bar?" He raised his eyebrow before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes. I had a hot chocolate. They really do serve all sorts there." She smiled, taking a glance at him and the Doctor smiled back.

"Anything else to report? You didn't talk to strangers did you?" Susan laughed at that. He was always overprotective.

"No." Susan replied, and then frowned. The Doctor caught this and waited for her to elaborate. "Well, there was this one man I had a chat to. He was quite odd."

"Really?" The Doctor's eyebrows went up. Susan stopped what she was doing, hands falling to her lap as she thought about the man in the trench coat, and she turned to her Grandfather on her swing.

"Yes. He seemed quite sad for some reason. I didn't know why and I didn't ask. I feel like I should've. He was saying goodbye to an old friend." She explained. "It was odd. He had spikey hair, and sideburns. And wore a trench coat. He was one of the only humanoids I remember being there- and I saw an Adipose doing Saturday Night Fever!" Susan gave out a laugh at this but froze, before frowning as she looked at her Grandfather's face. He had his sandwich, paused halfway towards his mouth and an old, faraway gaze in his eyes. He lowered the sandwich slowly back to his plate and looked at Susan, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I knew I recognised that coat." The Doctor said, softly and smiled warmly at his granddaughter, who merely looked confused.

"I'm sorry?" Susan asked.

"That man was me." He told her, rather proudly and Susan's jaw dropped. Of course, that little piece of information that wanted to get onto her train of thought was that that man was Timelord.

"That was you?" She repeated and he nodded. "But you were so sad. You were going somewhere…"

"I was going to regenerate." He told her, sadly, looking down at the plate in his lap and Susan stood up, getting off of her swing and going to sit next to him.

"You were going to regenerate." She said with a realization, knowing now why he had acted the way he had. "I'm sorry. You don't speak of your past lives much."

The Doctor gave a soft chuckle at that and Susan gave a small smile back, putting an arm around him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Not much to say really. Maybe I will tell you sometime, after we get Amy back."

"I'd like that."

* * *

**First time writing Ten! I think it went...okay.**

**H x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Kill Hitler- the Prequel**

The phone rang in the dimly lit and hollow console room, the spinning instruments never spinning more slowly as the ringing went on, the room giving off waves of sadness that if you were to enter it, you would be crippled by it. The TARDIS was in flight, spinning through the time vortex as an unassuming blue box in waves of swirling space-time. Nobody answers the phone, and it goes to voice mail with a quick beep, the voicemail message of a happier Doctor ringing out.

"Oh, blimey! Okay, you'll probably leave a message at the tone, or something. Sorry, I wasn't really trying to do this, I was looking for the BRAKES-" The message cuts, the Doctor's cheerful if slightly panicked tones giving away from a worried Scot.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Are you ever gonna hear this? You don't even know you've got an answerphone." Amelia Pond gave a small laugh, as if she were shaking her head about her old friend. "How can you be so clever and so completely stupid at the same time? Well, if you can hear this, please just pick up the phone. Don't get confused, I'm not invisible or trapped in a space bottle or something, I'm just talking on the answerphone. So just pick up the phone! You said you'd find my baby. You said you'd find Melody. Have you found her? Because you promised. I know she's going to be okay, I know she'll grow up to be River, but... It's... it's not the point! I don't want to miss all those years, you know? I... I can't stand it. Can't. And Susan, she went after her. She's got to be okay, right? Don't you have some Timelord power to find her? She's with my baby. So you've got to. You promised her as well. Please, Doctor. Please. Okay. Phone me back when you know something. Please Doctor, at least do that. As soon as you know. Okay? Alright, bye."

The dial tone rang out as the call was cut, and the Doctor, that wizened old Timelord, lent over the console, closing his eyes as he forlornly sighed at the fact that there was nothing he could say to her. He looked down, and wished that he could do something to get her baby and his granddaughter back. But there was nothing he could do, except wait as both hearts broke.


End file.
